Deception
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: AU. Deidara has had it with Sasori's bad habits, but after a talk with Tobi, he forgives him. He can't help but wonder why he forgives so easily. SasoDei, SasorixDeidara. COMPLETED AFTER A LONG HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

"GET OUT

"GET OUT!!" A yell was heard in the house as Deidara ran down the stairs.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT!!" He continued to yell.

He reached his bedroom. He slammed the door and bolted the lock. He slumped to the floor with his back to the door.

Tears streamed down his face as a soft voice talked to him through the door.

"Senpai? Senpai, I didn't mean to anger you. I just wanted to know what happened. Please come out, senpai."

Deidara breathed deep and waited for Tobi to leave.

"… I'm not leaving, senpai. Please, don't hide." Deidara sighed.

He stood, wiped his face, and unlocked the door. His friend Tobi stood in the doorway.

"How could you possibly help me, Tobi?" Deidara questioned haughtily. Tobi nodded as he spoke. "Tobi is a good listener."

Deidara snorted, but followed his masked friend back into the kitchen.

The thrown appliances were still all over the floor and counters. Deidara sighed. He would have to clean up later.

Tobi pulled out the two seats at the table and sat down. Deidara slowly followed suit. He looked at Tobi and waited.

"So tell me what happened, senpai." Tobi asked gently.

Deidara took a deep breath and the images came flooding back.

"It's like this… I was bored, so I decided to go to the bar. You know, the one down on Parker?"

Tobi nodded.

"Yea, well, I went down there. Earlier, Sasori had called me and told me that he'd be there."

The clock read 2:03am.

"That was… three hours ago. I left my house an hour after. When I got there, I asked around to find him. Nobody knew where he was, so I took it upon myself to find him." Deidara stopped, looking a bit strained.

Tobi leaned forward, encouraging Deidara to go on.

Deidara swallowed and turned his piercing gaze on Tobi.

"Well, I found him."


	2. Chapter 2

"I found Sasori

"I found Sasori. He was on the dance floor. He had a beer in one hand. The other was on the hips of some guy who was grinding on him."

Tobi stopped Deidara. "He was drunk, senpai, you can't hold it against him."

Deidara shook his head. "Oh, but I can… Anyways, I started to walk over when he hit my last heart string. He turned the guy around and started to…"

He forced himself to swallow.

"And started to kiss him. On his lips, on his neck, anywhere he could."

Tobi sat back and shook his head.

"Bastard…" He muttered in a voice very unlike his own. Luckily, Deidara has started talking again and didn't hear him slip up.

"He was drunk, yea, but I know he wasn't that drunk."

Tobi cocked his head in question.

"He was in the process of kissing the guy's neck when he opened his eyes and saw me. He immediately pulled away. I dunno what he did after that."

Tobi was pouring hot tea into cups.

"How could you not know what he did, senpai?"

Deidara took the offered cup and sighed shakily.

"I don't know because I left. I stormed out and didn't look back, even when he was calling my name."

He stared into the cup and blew the steam off the top.

As he was drinking, Tobi spoke.

"Ah, that was when I saw you, and followed you home. Yea, and that's when I asked and you threw stuff at me…" Tobi was nodding to himself.

Deidara smiled small into his cup. Tobi smiled behind his mask. He picked up his dishes and put them in the sink. Deidara got up and did the same. The clock now read 2:17am. As Deidara walked Tobi to the door, he stopped him.

"Thanks to listening, Tobi, and being there for me." Tobi nodded. Deidara hugged him and watched his car drive away.

Yawning, Deidara made his way to bed. He changed into a tank top and shorts and went to sleep. His cell phone sat on his bedside table.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara woke up from his sleep to a buzzing noise

Deidara woke up from his sleep to a buzzing noise. He glanced at his clock.

'3:04am? Oh gods…'

He rolled on his side and picked up his phone, the source of the noise. The caller ID said "Sasori". He grumbled, but answered.

"Ugh, hello?" He said groggily.

"Hey, uh. It's--"

"Sasori, I know. Why the hell are you calling me at fucking 3 o'clock in the morning?" Deidara snapped.

After a period of silence, an answer came. "I… I wanted to apologize."

Deidara bolted upright in bed. Sasori was… apologizing? Just to be sure, he played dumb.

"Oh? And why are you apologizing? You never say sorry." He heard a sigh.

"What I did at the bar… I shouldn't have done that. I won't blame it on being drunk either, 'cuz I was still kinda sober. I just… god, I don't know what I was thinking."

Deidara scoffed. "Well, don't expect me to forgive you. Now that I know that you **knew **you were doing it… inexcusable…" He smirked at the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the line.

"Deidara, I'm not human, but--"

Deidara had started to cry again. "But I am! I laugh. I cry. Punch me and I'll bleed! You have no idea how much I am hurting right now, Sasori!" He wiped his face and waited for a reply.

"Go to your window, Deidara. Right now."

Deidara angrily said "What for?"

Despite his inner protest, he got out of bed and went to the window. He opened the blinds and his eyes went wide. Sasori was standing in his front yard. He was wearing the same clothes he had on at the bar. He had on red jeans with a black chain as a belt. His black button-down shirt was open a little at the top.

Deidara blinked and hissed into the phone "What the hell are you here for?"

Sasori turned to look at his car. He had a new silver Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GT.

"I wanna make it up to you. Go for a ride, Dei?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the use of the pet name.

"Where would we go?" He asked suspiciously.

Sasori smirked. "Anywhere you want, babe." His voice was dripping with honey.

Deidara blushed. After thinking, he finally said "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right down."

With that said, he hung up and ran off to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori was reclining against his car, occupying himself with a rock under his shoe, when he heard the door open and shut

Sasori was reclining against his car, occupying himself with a rock under his shoe, when he heard the door open and shut. He looked up, and what he saw caused him to raise an eyebrow in interest. Deidara was wearing black, skin tight jeans. They were tucked into knee-high white boots. He was wearing a black half-jacket over his favorite white fishnet shirt. His eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner. He had put his eyebrow piercing back in, along with his snake bites. Sasori stood up straight and looked him up and down.

"Wow…" was all he could say. Deidara held up a hand. "Not so fast, danna. I haven't decided if I should forgive you yet."

As he passed Sasori, he breathed in the scent that he so desperately wanted on him. He jumped over the door of the convertible and slid into the seat.

"I said I would ride. That means we talk." Deidara said.

Sasori snickered to himself as he slid into the driver seat. 'Dei has that I-want-you-all-over-me look… This could get interesting…' He smirked as he pulled out of the driveway.

As they were driving, Sasori watched Deidara out of the corner of his eye. His blonde hair was streamed out behind him. His arm was lazily hung over the side of the door. His eyes would light up sapphire each time they passed a street lamp. The radio started to play "Alibis" by Mariana's Trench. Deidara turned it up. He was singing along. Quietly, but he was singing. Sasori listened to the two voices blend.

"I like your voice." Sasori commented. Deidara had his eyes shut. He nodded and continued to sing.

"So, umm…" Sasori said. Deidara opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Where to, babe?" Deidara stopped to think.

'Your bedroom…' He thought.

"The park." He said, all the while cursing himself. He knew what he wanted, but he was forcing himself to wait. Sasori turned, and within minutes they were at the park. The song ended as the purring motor shut off.

"We're here, now what?" Sasori said in a tone that he know drove Deidara crazy. Deidara did his best to ignore that tone as he thought fast. The words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Let's go for a walk." He smiled and pulled a once again smirking Sasori from the car.

"It'll be perfect for talking because no one will be here this early."

Sasori smiled.

"Perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

Only two people were walking through the park

Only two people were walking through the park. Deidara and Sasori were holding hands as they walked and talked. It was their luck that no one was there. They were just finishing up their talk as the sat down on a bench.

"It really upset you that bad that he was on me?" Sasori asked with eyes full of questions.

Deidara looked down at his folded hands and nodded. Sasori looked guilty. He took Deidara's hand and used the other one to lift the blonde's chin.

"Deidara, I swear on my faintly beating heart, that will never happen again."

Deidara smiled. "Thank you, Sasori-danna." His pulse raced as he looked at the other man.

'That's it…'

He leapt into Sasori's lap. Straddling him from the front, Deidara pulled Sasori into a passionate kiss. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and leaned back.

"Sasori… danna…" Deidara half-moaned, half- whispered.

The randomly-chosen-bench was under a weeping willow tree. The branches touched the ground. No one would notice the pair unless they walked under the branches. Deidara, still attached to Sasori at the mouth, removed his jacket and tossed it aside. He then unbuttoned Sasori's shirt all the way and explored the pale chest and stomach. Sasori broke the kiss.

"Shirt off now." He commanded.

Deidara happily complied. Feeling the need for more shelter, Sasori picked Deidara up. Still rolling their tongues over each other, Sasori sat down under the tree. He leaned against the enormous trunk with Deidara still in his lap. Sasori knew that both of them were hard. He could feel Deidara in his lower stomach, and he knew Deidara could feel him underneath him, judging on how he was shifting his body. Sasori lifted Deidara up far enough so he could reach his zipper. He pulled his hardened member out and looked at Deidara. Deidara got the hint. He pulled his pants off and put them down next to them.

He sat on top of Sasori and, after taking a hold of his shoulders, nodded. Sasori gave him three fingers to suck on. Then, slowly, he pushed one, then two, then three fingers into Deidara. Deidara leaned his head back in bliss.

Soon, he felt Sasori enter his body and begin to thrust slow and hard. Deidara's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he moaned loudly. Sasori pushed himself hard against Deidara's prostate, searching for the nerve group. Having finally found it, Sasori thrust his hips forward hard. Deidara's eyes flew open.

"SASORI!!" Deidara screamed. He came all over Sasori's stomach and pants. In fact, Sasori didn't know if Deidara would stop.

Sasori felt the knot in his stomach uncoil and he shot his seed into Deidara. Just when Deidara had stopped, fresh semen shot onto Sasori again.

"SASORI!!" He screamed again and again.

Sasori said in a husky voice "Deidara…" He came again inside his lover and Deidara put his head on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori moaned as Deidara's muscles tightened around his member.

To silence himself, he took to sucking on Deidara's neck, leaving red marks that quickly turned purple.

After a while, Sasori grew tired and the thrusts slowed and, eventually, stopped.

He pulled out and took a deep breath. Muffled by his shoulder, Sasori heard Deidara weakly comment "We just had sex in a park… what the fuck…"

He picked Deidara and their clothes up and carried them to the car. He pulled a blanket from the backseat and covered Deidara with it. The Spyder's motor purred to life and they drove to Deidara's house.

After showering, they both lay in Deidara's bed. Deidara cuddled up to Sasori's chest and breathed in his scent. He looked at Sasori and whispered "Danna?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you love me?"

Sasori smiled a genuine smile.

"Of course I do."

Satisfied, Deidara cuddled up and they were both soon asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara woke up the next morning sore and smiling.

His smile turned into a frown when he found Sasori missing from his bed. Sitting up and pushing his hair off of his face, he looked around the room.

He saw their clothes in a heap on the floor. His phone was on top, along with Sasori's car keys. Still groggy from sleep, he yawned loudly.

He pushed the sheets back, but quickly jerked them back up, blushing. He was still naked from last night.

Last night…

The thought made him smile. He loved how easily he could forgive Sasori. His eyebrows furrowed at the thought. It also worried him. What if Sasori had done something much more extreme?

Would he still forgive him? Shaking the idea from his mind, he got up and got dressed.

Stretching to try and get rid of the soreness, he ventured downstairs.

Glancing around worriedly, he still didn't see Sasori.

What he did find, however, was a note.

Picking it up, he read aloud to himself.

"Dei~ I went out to get some things from my place. I never want to leave you alone again. See you soon. I Love You, Sasori".

Deidara's heart soared from the beautiful cursive words. Sasori said I Love You.

Still smiling, he opened up the pantry and poured himself some cereal.

Munching quietly in his kitchen, he recalled the events from the night before.

He quickly shook his head, and chuckled.

It'd be kind of gross if he got hard in his kitchen. He'd feel weird, and a little awkward.

Finishing off his apple juice, he proceeded to wash the dishes in the sink.

With the water running, he didn't hear the front door open and close.

He also didn't hear the quiet footsteps approach him in the kitchen.

He gasped and dropped the metal bowl in the sink when someone grabbed his junk from behind him.

"Jeezus!!!" He exclaimed. There was only one person could possibly touch him like that.

"Danna…" He said weakly when Sasori started to stroke him.

"Danna, I'm trying…" Again he stopped, breathing harder.

Sasori started going faster.

Spinning around, he started kissing Sasori. Sasori returned the favor. Lifting Deidara up and onto the counter, he continued to stroke him.

Deidara pulled away, breathless.

"What's all this then, Sasori?"

Sasori just looked at him. "I was away from you too long."

Satisfied, Deidara pulled Sasori closer to him, his chest inches from his crotch.

Sasori lifted Deidara's shirt and started to kiss his stomach.

He knew that drove Deidara crazy. Deidara put his head back, his mouth open in a silent moan.

He pulled Sasori's head closer, growing impatient.

Sasori unzipped Deidara's pants. He pulled Deidara's cock out.

The phone rang.

"Fuck." They both said at the same time.

Deidara reached over and grabbed the phone.

Irritated, he answered angrily "What?"

"Oh, sorry, did I bother you?" was the harsh response from the other line.

"The fuck, Itachi. What do you want?" he said aggravated.

Sasori watched Deidara sitting on the counter. His hair was messed up, his eyeliner was smeared, and his dick was still hanging half-way out of his pants.

He was gorgeous.

Sasori was growing more and more frustrated with each moment Deidara spent on the phone.

"No, you can't." Deidara said.

There was a quiet period, then "Because. I'm busy today." He threw a glance at Sasori, who looked extremely pissed off.

"Well, I'm sorry but -- HEY!" He said when Sasori took the phone.

"Deidara's busy." With that said, he slammed the phone onto the cradle.

"Sasori? What --"

He didn't get to finish.

Sasori picked him up and carried him to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasori carried Deidara downstairs to the blonde's basement bedroom.

Throwing Deidara on the bed, Sasori quickly climbed on top of him.

Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but Sasori covered it with a passionate kiss; more passionate than anything they'd shared. Deidara's eyes fluttered shut, silenced.

Sasori stopped and quietly whispered "Shush, don't speak. The only sound I want to hear from you is moaning."

Deidara's eyes lit up in the dark room. He curled his fingers in Sasori's hair, smiling as Sasori started kissing him again. Working his way down Deidara's neck and chest, he came to his stomach.

He slowly uncurled his tongue and licked little circles on Deidara's stomach before leaving big purple spots all over his abs.

Deidara blew stray, sweaty hairs off of his forehead. He wasn't going to give in so easily this time.

Sasori smirked to himself and kissed his way back up to Deidara's neck.

Deidara found his head began to spin when Sasori viciously attacked the skin under his ear. Wrapping his legs around Sasori, Deidara pulled on his hair, dragging him closer.

The sensation of their groins making contact sent bolts of electricity through both men's' bodies, causing them to moan.

"Sasori…" Deidara whispered. In dark, the only response he got was a breathy laugh.

"Can I, hnn. Can I ask you something?" He said, his breath catching slightly when Sasori bit his neck a little harder.

"Hmm…" Sasori responded, slowly sliding his hands up and down Deidara's thighs. "What is it?" He said, unzipping Deidara's pants.

Deidara bit his lip, not sure if he should ruin the moment.

"Well, I have a, uh, question." Sasori stopped momentarily, but then continued, kissing Deidara's now bare legs.

"What is it, Dei? Can it wait?"

Deidara thought, then said quietly. "I suppose…"

Deidara's tone caught Sasori's attention. He stopped and looked at Deidara.

Deidara wasn't looking at him, and his expression was troubled. Sasori let go of his legs and turned Deidara's face towards his.

"What, baby?" He asked again. Deidara's lip began to tremble, and before Sasori could do anything, Deidara was crying.

"Dei! Dei what's wrong?" Sasori asked with concern, pulling the blonde into his lap and rocking him back and forth until the sobs slowed to sniffles.

Deidara hiccupped once before looking up into Sasori's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Danna…" Sasori kissed him lightly.

"Shh, it's alright. Just tell me what's wrong." He hugged Deidara to his chest, and stroked his hair.

Deidara sniffled again and stuttered out "Well… I'm… I'm afraid…"

Sasori calmly asked "Of what, love?"

Deidara hugged closer to Sasori and locked his arms around his waist. "Of you leaving me…"

Sasori froze.

Did those words seriously just leave Deidara's mouth?

"…What…" Sasori pulled Deidara back and searched his face. "What are you talking about?"

Deidara shrugged weakly. "I dunno…"

Sasori frowned. "I know for a fact that you didn't just think that up on your own."

Deidara shrugged. "No, I didn't. Well, sort of. I mean…" He stumbled over his words.

Sasori kissed him full on, and he felt Deidara pour all of his frustration, sadness, and confusion into the kiss.

When they finally parted for air, Sasori again asked Deidara to explain himself.

"Tell me where this all came from." Sasori said calmly with concern.

Deidara looked away, pain written on his handsome face.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HOLY SHIT ON A STICK! AN UPDATE! Since this story has spanned at least 2 years time, if not more, you will notice a change in my writing style, but the story is still the same. The plot bunny hit me head-on in the nuts the other day so be proud I didn't die. Damned bugger…

o-o-o-o-o

"Dei…" Sasori's voice came again. The blonde wouldn't look at him. He felt a finger hook itself under his chin and turn his face. Staring into the deep red eyes of his lover, his lip trembled.

"Dei, tell me, please." Sasori pleaded in that quiet tone he used when he was upset.

Deidara sniffled.

"It's just… I forgive you so easily… a-and it scares me… I mean… what if you did something really bad… would I just f-forgive you? I don't know what to think anymore, danna…" He started crying again.

A pained look crossed Sasori's face when he realized why Deidara was thinking like this.

It wasn't the first time he had cheated on Deidara; unintentionally of course. He could never hurt the artist on purpose. Sometimes his… habits… got the best of him and all sense of judgment went out the window. He hated that about himself and he feared that there was little he could do about it.

Turning his attention back to the blonde beneath him, he wiped Deidara's tears away with his thumb. Shifting so he could hold him in his lap, Sasori held Deidara tight to his chest.

"Tell me, Deidara," a sniffle. "Why do you feel like you always forgive me? I'm sure I don't deserve it. Can you tell me that?" Sasori said with quiet urgency.

Deidara sniffled again and shrugged.

"Because I love you danna."

He squeaked when his chin was gripped tightly; not so tight that it hurt, but it was uncomfortable. He came in contact with blazing red eyes.

"That's why I would never leave you. I love you more than you could ever imagine. Don't you dare think otherwise." Sasori's harsh voice made Deidara's eyes widen, but he nodded.

"I've made mistakes before; some of them were unforgivable in my opinion. But you forgave me anyways. I don't understand why but I'm glad you do. If I had to have one reason to stay in this world and not end my life here and now, it would be you. You keep me anchored to reality, Dei."

The puppeteer stared into the dark blue eyes of his lover and offered a small smile.

"I wouldn't trade you for anything; not even for my old body and soul." He kissed Deidara's nose, making the blonde smile softly. He pulled him into a giant hug, placing little kisses all over his neck and cheeks. A sigh of contentment came from the artist.

"Danna?"

"Hmm…"

"I wouldn't trade you for anything either." Sasori smiled wider and held Deidara tighter to his chest.

"I'm glad. Know what you need Dei?" He felt Deidara shake his head.

"We need to go out and do something. I owe it to you." He smiled when Deidara pouted a little.

"Why can't we just continue from where we left off before my mental breakdown?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. Sasori chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"You wanna?"

A little purr was all the response he got. He smiled and nuzzled the blonde.

"Maybe later, dear heart. Right now, we just need to be calm. Especially you." Deidara frowned slightly but snuggled closer to the puppeteer. He closed his eyes and imagined he could hear Sasori's heart and feel his warmth. He smiled small, and a sigh of contentment escaped his lips. Sasori tightened his grip on his love.

"Dei?" He said softly. The blonde tucked under his chin shifted and looked up at him.

"Where would you like to go?" The artist thought carefully before breaking out into a smile.

"The museum. I hear they have an awesome new pottery section."

Sasori smiled and kissed his forehead again.

"Anything you want, love."

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Ehh, kinda short, but HEY I UPDATED! –does victory dance- So anyway review. Do it… do it now… NOW!


	9. Epilogue

A/N: So I know I said I was discontinuing this story, and I haven't updated in forever and a half, but I felt bad… so I'm giving you an epilogue (to the best of my ability). Enjoy! So sorry I cut it short.

Just because I'm awesome, in this story Sasori has actually gotten older since we last saw him. Deidara hasn't changed much. :P

o-o-o-o-o

**Epilogue**

"Dei! Hurry up!" Sasori yelled through the house as he checked his watch. The blonde came running out of the bedroom with yet another box in his arms.

"They're going to get to the house before us if you keep this up—" He paused.

"Jesus Dei I only have so much room in my car." He said exasperated. Deidara stuck his bottom lip out, pouting expertly.

"I don't trust the movers with my art. They could damage it, the barbarians." He insisted, marching out the door and down the stairs to the car. Sasori chuckled. He checked around the almost empty house for anything they might have left and then locked the door.

They just bought a house together and today was the final moving day. Just a few spare things and the couch needed to be brought over.

As they pulled up in front of the house, Sasori felt his heart warm at the look of pure bliss on Deidara's face. He looked happier than ever. He practically jumped out of the car and grabbed his box, walking enthusiastically up the walkway and into the open door. Sasori followed with a chuckle.

The blonde placed the box on the floor in the front entry way and gazed around the house. The movers uncovered the couch, shook hands with Sasori and Deidara, packed up their tools and left, leaving the couple alone.

Sasori wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, smiling brightly.

"This is our new start, Dei. Are you happy?" He asked, looking down at the blonde head resting on his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed until now that he had somehow managed to grow and become taller than Deidara.

"Yes danna. I am very happy. Extremely happy." Deidara said softly. Sasori felt his smile in his shoulder.

"However…"

Deidara straightened up and put his arms around Sasori's neck, putting his lips next to the puppeteer's ear.

"Isn't it customary to christen every room when you move to a new house?" He whispered huskily, squeaking when Sasori picked him up easily and plopped him down on the newly-placed couch. The redhead leered down at the blushing artist smiling up at him.

"Yes I believe it is." He purred, capturing Deidara's lips in a searing kiss.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: So there's my half-assed epilogue for you guys. I'm so sorry I can't do better. :P I'm so lame…


End file.
